Lavender Flowers
by readinlots
Summary: KagInuSesRinSanMiroAyuKoga Kagome is a popular girl,junior in college with a ton of guys after her, all of whom she is oblivious to. But what happens when Inu spots her at the pool B4 school starts and falls hard for her? Please enjoy, read and review!
1. Not a Morning Person

**Lavender Flowers**

Need 5 reveiws for the next chapter -readinlots

Chapter One: The Kid

**

* * *

**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"Uggg…." Grumbled a half conscious girl as she tried to turn the alarm clock off for the third time that morning.

"Dammit!!! Just. Shut. Up!" shouted a severely pissed off Kagome. She suddenly sat up in the bed, grabbed the alarm clock and hurled it across the room. It landed harmlessly on the pillows she had placed there to prevent the further spending of money on more alarm clocks. Unfortunately, this only put her in a worse mood because she had wanted to smash it to pieces, and it was still going off!!!

She stomped over to it and shut it off with a violent jab at the off button. That's when she noticed the time that was flashing at her. "Shit!" 11: 42. She was so late!

Kagome Higarashi had just recently turned 21. Officially an adult and it really suited her! Okay…so she wasn't a morning person… she was working on it. Kagome lived alone in a decent sized house that contained 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one living room, a kitchen, a patio, and a roomy den. The house also had a finished basement and a sun room. Her friends included Sango, Ayame, and Rin, who are, honest to God, the best friends anyone could ask for. They were all currently in their third year of college (juniors) and more than happy to be together at any given time. Today was a Saturday in August and with only a week to go before their junior year started they were all tidying up loose ends. Kagome was actually getting ready to go meet up with one of those loose ends now…

"Where's my hair brush!? Oh man! I am going to be so freaking late!" growled an extremely exasperated Kagome while trying to tie her shoe, button up her blouse, and locate the hair brush all at the same time. Suddenly she just stopped, took a deep breath, tied her shoe carefully, and then fixed her shirt. 'Just have to calm down... I don't want to go down the stairs, trip outside and get hit by a car now, do I?' she laughed to herself.

Kagome was wearing a dark blue tank top with a white button up cover up over it half way buttoned up, showing the layers, over a pair of off white cropped shorts. She finally located her hair brush sitting right in the open by the bathroom sink. She did a quick brush through, shoved her hair in to a high ponytail, then grabbed her keys and wallet and walked out the front door. Now that she was up she was in a much better mood and ready to take on whatever life brought her. Kagome stood beside her car debating whether to drive or just walk but finally decided walk it was just to pretty out! She looked down at her watch only to notice what time it was. Strike the walk! It's running time! Kagome was vice president of the track team, only loosing to her best friend Sango, so she didn't mind too much. It was an on going competition!

Kagome quickly skidded to a stop four blocks away turned and went another two blocks down jogging into the building. She waved to Keena as she passed the check-in desk, slightly out of breath but nothing bad. Keena would sign in for her so she would be on time. As Kagome walked into a noisy room a little red cannon ball tackled her leg, knocking her over and taking him with her.

"Kagome!" shouted a very hyper Shipo as he crawled up to her head and gave her a big hug. "I missed you why haven't you been here for so long!?"

"I was just here Thursday Shipo! But I missed you too."

Shipo sniffled as they pulled out of the hug and crossed his arms, "It still felt like too long.", he pouted.

"Awww! You are just too cute! I'm sorry, but I went out shopping yesterday and got back too late to come say hi." explained Kagome

Shipo immediately brightened up and gave her another hug "Its okay Kagome, I forgive you! So what're we gonna do today huh? Huh?" the impatient little boy eagerly questioned.

"I was thinking…"

"Yeah? What!"

"I was thinking… how about we go get the girls and then we can all go to the water park!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! That's a great idea Kagome! Let me go change and I'll be right back!" Shipo scrambled to his feet then ran off to his closet.

It was only then that Kagome noticed she was still on the ground after she had been bulldozed over by Shipo. She got up and laughed at herself for not even noticing it. When she was standing and had dusted herself off a bit she looked around. 'oh, I love this place so much, so many good memories!' Kagome noticed the sign and her smile flickered for a second as she read it even though she already knew what it said by heart…it read 'St. Regis Orphanage'. Kagome frowned a bit, 'these kids have been through so much…I can relate…Snap Out Of It!' she chided herself 'getting all sad won't help anything! I just have to be a cheerful supporter for them!' her smile returned and she played a puzzle with a little girl as she waited for Shipo.

"Let's go Kagome!!!" shouted Shipo, startling Kagome as she noticed he was already at the door holding her stuff and tugging at the door handle.

Laughing, she got up, gave the little girl a hug, and followed Shipo out, ready to have a day of fun.

* * *

**Please read and review I will update every 5 reviews I get okay? So if I get 10 I'll work my ass off to send 2 chapters in, okay? Be as harsh as you want and be sure to tell me if it sucked okay reinforcement is appreciated this is my first fan fiction and refuse to let it die. It will be at least 50,000 words at the end I swear! I'll return any and all reviews with my answers or comments 'kay? Later!**

**-Readinlots**


	2. Swimming?

**Lavender Flowers

* * *

**

Hello! thanx 4 the reveiws this time im going for 10 okay? here's chapter two and hope you like it!

Thanx to those of you who reveiwed i'm sorry parts of it seemed confusing. and she chose to walk instead of drive even though she was late, because she is more of leisurly person who is responsible but likes to do things at her own pace. i tried to get that across sry it wasn't clear. hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Is She The One?**

_Beep-beep-beep_

_Beep-beep-beep_

_Beep-beep-be…_

A hand shot out and shut the alarm off midway through the beeping. A pair of shockingly purple eyes opened as a yawn took over control of his mouth for a moment. When that was done he glanced at the alarm clock to see the time. Satisfied that he had woken up perfectly on time (5:30) Inuyasha started to move around the room fetching his outfit and other materials he would need today.

Inuyasha happened to be a junior at college and very popular. You could also tell that he knew it and used it to his advantage. He happened to be one of those guys who you know and respect but wish to death had no idea who you were, unless you were a girl of course. Inuyasha was a morning person but only a morning person. If you came to see him anytime between 5:30 and 6:00 in the morning he'd be the most energetic person you had ever met. But come after 6 and you'd be amazed at how different he acted because you had just walked into his napping time zone. Inuyasha is a very poor student getting a D average but hey, what you gonna do?

In his honest to god opinion it's like that one question: what do you call a doctor who graduated last in his class? Anyone? A doctor because he still graduated his grade doesn't really matter. Inuyasha lived in a two bedroom apartment with his brother that contained a common room and a kitchen through side doors. His friends included Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru (his twin brother).

"I need to make some coffee…" mumbled Inuyasha to himself as he occupied himself by brushing his jet black hair and pulling it into a low ponytail with a jerk at the base of his neck that left his bangs messy around his forehead.

Inuyasha threw on a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and baggy red swimming trunks. He put on a pair of sandals and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of black coffee. While he was waiting he thought about his most recent dating disaster…

'Cleo was truly a work of art. If he didn't call her at least three times a day she would be at his apartment door within the hour crying her eyes out about how she thought he had been hit by a car or something. I swear I heard her say that she was getting me a beeper! I mean, what the hell! She might not have I life but I sure as hell do! That pretty much crossed the line for me I told her that she creeped me out, was way too emotional, and need to leave my house immediately.' He hadn't even waited for her to reply; he just pushed her out the door, shouted halleluiah, and slammed the door shut. That had been weeks ago, for the first time in his life he decided that he needed a break from the dating scene. But school started again in a week and so would he.

"Why can't I just find a some what human girl who has a life outside of me? Even though I am pretty damn great… hmmm maybe I shouldn't expect so much from the girls I date.

There was a small beep and Inuyasha went over to the coffee machine poured himself a glass. He sat there for awhile just thinking about the past and about what today would be like. 'Probably boring like always, I'll go to work, the girls will fawn over me, I'll play along, and then I will go home… God! Is my life predictable or not?' A crashing sound from upstairs let him know it was now 7 in the morning and Sesshomaru was awake…or at least attempting to destroy his alarm for waking him. Inuyasha walked over to his brother's room and banged on the door wickedly. "Yo, Sesshomaru! It's time to get your lazy ass outta bed and get ready!" In response Inuyasha hear a loud moan followed closely by another crashing sound as the remainder of his brother's alarm clock hit the door. Which, in Inuyasha's mind, gave him full rights to the kitchen, get out the biggest pot in the house, fill it with freezing cold water (add ice cubes for that extra annoyance), and then walk into his brothers room and drench him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha you are soooooo dead! What the hell do you think you're doing! That was some fucking cold ass water! What the hell is you frickin' problem!!????????" Inuyasha was doubled over laughing at him while his brother continuously threw different obstinacies at him.

Finally Inuyasha claimed some control over himself. Sesshomaru was now moving around the room getting ready to lay about the house. "Hey bro? You do know we have work today don't you? Sesshomaru once again cursed and changed out of his lay-about clothes and into work clothes.

"So… Inu…"

"Yea?"

"How long do you think it'll be until we get new girlfriends? School is going to start again soon and I'm not sure I'm for the mass that will attack us…"

Sesshomaru had had a similar experience to Inuyasha lately. He just couldn't figure out where all the saner women were. His passed girlfriend had been a girl named Kagura who just couldn't seem to be decent towards anyone and was so controlling! Sess had broken it off with her the same week Inu had with Cleo and they were both finely suited to the bachelor life, but missed having a girl all over them.

"I don't know Sess… I think I'm gonna stick to bachelor hood until I finally meet a girl who _really_ catches my eye. Ya know?"

"Yeah… that sounds like the smartest thing you have ever said!" Sesshomaru declared as he walked out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha glanced over at him while grabbing his keys and wallet only to freeze with his dangling in mid air. A long silence filled the room as the brothers stared at each other, when suddenly…

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" choked out an extremely gratified Inuyasha. While Sesshomaru just stood there looking lost, "What the hell are you laughing at you moron?" it took a few minutes before Inuyasha could get out a few minced words. "You…HAHAHA…your ha…HAHAHAHA…your hair…" a wide eyed Sesshomaru ran to the bathroom where he noticed a large chunk of his hair had formed a tangle on right top side of his head, so it looked like half of his hair was in a sort of bun while the rest hung loose. About 10 minutes later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were finally in the car and off to their work…..

It was a pretty summer day still and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been at work for about four and a half hours now. Earlier that day they had met up with their friend Miroku who happened to have chosen this job for the summer.

Every year one of those three friends gets the chance to choose what all of their summer jobs shall be. This year Miroku, being the pervert that he is, opted for them to be lifeguards at a local water park. Sesshomaru had just taken over from Inuyasha, so he was now sitting in the life guard hut. The girls had been crowding all three of them all morning and Inuyasha was more than a little peeved. The lifeguard building was surrounded on all sides by window so they could see what was going on at all times. But because it happened to be so easy to see out of, it was also the same for reverse, and easy to see into. Every time a girl came in no matter who they were, one glance of either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru and they were sent into fits of giggles and by association the same was true for Miroku. Inuyasha glanced down at his clock to notice it was now 1:30 and they still had to be here for 2 and a half more hours before they could leave. Miroku was off womanizing somewhere and Sesshomaru was on duty so he had no way to ignore the giggling girls glancing in his direction. It really kind of ticked him off because if they liked him they should tell him, not their little goo-goo gang of girls.

Just as Inuyasha was about to go and beg Sesshomaru to let him work his shift, a new group came in and he decided to wait until they had passed. He noticed that two girls were holding hands with a little red headed boy in the front. The one on the right also had mid length red hair and was wearing green bikini that went well with her eyes, she seemed to be a true party girl at heart; the one to the left had short black hair with a braid at the back, she was wearing an orange swim suite and seemed really happy.

They seemed to be talk to two other girls behind them. One of the other girls had long waist length black hair and a dark blue swim suite… she look like she could take an average guy out with one punch but the one that really caught his eye was the one standing next to the Yankee. She had long jet black hair, a lot like his, that reached down to mid back. She had big brown eyes that seemed to show all her emotions really well. She was decently tall. She looked really nice and sincere wearing a pure white swim suite with a light blue sarong around her waist. The girl next to her with long hair said something and they all laughed about it. I mean really laughed, not the annoying shrill giggle that so many girls did, but a genuine laugh and she seemed to kind of glow with happiness, like she didn't have a worry in the world. But the most amazing thing was that not one of them so much as batted an eyelash at him, let alone act as if they knew he was there. Soon they had blended into the crowd over where the main pool was. Inuyasha sank down into his seat, he hadn't even realized he had stood up! It seemed he had a lot to think about.

Two hours later Inuyasha was back on duty, with still a half hour until closing. Inuyasha was still obsessing over the girl he had seen earlier and the second he got in his post he started searching for her.

Finally he spotted her! Over beside the slides and diving boards, she was lying on a towel talking to her friends. She had discarded her sarong and was now in a very attractive pose. Leaning back on her elbows with one knee slightly up. Her friends were all in similar poses but he had no eyes for them. Needless to say the girls seemed to be attracting much attention from the males in the park. And every time one of the girls walked over to them to give them a "piece of their mind" either they ended up having fun and becoming friends or, if the girl was a real bitch, the Yankee looking girl would 'see to it'. While Inuyasha was still in his little daydreaming stage he saw the little boy they were with earlier run up to the girl and start talking.

Finally she nodded and he jumped around and started for the slide. The girl he had been watching for the last 20 minutes stood and waved to her friends as she walked to the side of the pool to watch the kid. As the kid flew down the slide and out into the water she smiled and laughed when he resurfaced with hair in his eyes. He brushed it away and smiled and waved to her. As the kid started swimming over to the far side of the pool (in front of the diving boards) a diver took off over the board edge and did a cannon ball right on top of the fuzzy red head.

All of a sudden the girl's face turned from happy to terrified for the little boy. When the man's head came up but not the little kids she looked downright scared for him. Inuyasha made to get ready to help but the girl was quicker and he stood there in awe. He had only been watching her while she hadn't been swimming, and was completely shocked motionless at what he saw. She dove into the water at a perfect arc and stroked so gracefully…and yet she managed to keep moving so quickly at the same time. She quickly went under and after a few long seconds came back up with the kid who looked unconscious. She swam with stead strokes over to the side where her friends were waiting for her with horror struck faces seeing the boy unconscious. Inuyasha took the as his cue to get down there, they might not know CPR. But as he finally arrived he found that he wasn't as surprised that this miracle girl knew CPR as well. Not surprised but still amazed. He had originally thought that anyone whole was that drop dead gorgeous had to be a total air head but she sure as hell didn't seem it! Finally the kid started coming to.

"Shippo!!! Oh my God! Are you okay! Do you hurt anywhere?" shouted the girl who still remained nameless to the kid whose name, he guessed, was Shipo.

"I'm okay…a bit dizzy but its passing. I'll be fine… but I was so scared! Thank you so much for saving me oneechan (big sister (not real one though))" he grabbed her and gave her a huge hug which she returned energetically.

"Thank God your okay Shippo!" their friend had started to hug him to.

Inuyasha seemed to be the only one to notice that the girl was shaking at first, 'I suppose it was from the scare this whole ordeal caused her.' Boy was he off.

Suddenly the Yankee noticed it followed quickly by her friends. Inuyasha expected them to go and comfort her as well. But their eyes just widened and as soon as Shipo noticed her shaking he scrambled behind the Yankee. He was starting to wonder what was happening when the girl suddenly jumped up and stalked over to some of the crowd folk. Her fists were tightly clenched by her side as she stalked over to some guy who was drying off. She grabbed his towel away from him and…

"HOW DARE YOU JUMP OF THE DIVING BOARD WHEN THERE IS A SMALL CHILD IN THE POOL TRYING TO GET OUT!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!??? READ THE RULES THAT HAPPEN TO BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU, YOU HUGE OVER GROWN MORONIC APE!!!" Damn that girl is way past pissed off! By now he had realized it was the guy who had landed on Shippo. Inuyasha was once more stunned with her, she was so…. Different! It was great but she is going to get hurt, that guy was way too big for her to take.

"WAIT A GOD DAMN MINUTE THAT BRAT GOT IN MY WAY YOU BITCH I HAVE DOWN NOTHING WRONG! Bitch, accusing me because of that brat."

"Bang!!!!"

The whole area was deadly quiet as she had hit the guy so hard he had actually fallen to the ground and she was now towering over him. No one had seriously thought she could hit that hard but there was your proof right there. Inuyasha was as shocked as everyone else but had to stop this for the sake of his job… but the Yankee beat him over there and had hold of both of the girl's hands trying to talk to her and calm her down. Inuyasha came up behind them and asked,

"Are you alright girl? Yes or no?" he said in his obnoxious way.

The girl swung around with such force the Yankee lost her hold on her. And replied, "What do you think genius?"

"I think you need to chill, okay?"

"**SLAP!!!! **Don't you dare talk to me like that do you have any idea how scared I was?!!! And that punk had the nerve to not apologize, ignore us, and insult me!!! Do not tell me to calm down!!!" she screamed as she broke down and cried covering her face with her hands.

"Kagome!!!" cried Shippo as he ran to her and flung himself into her arms. "Are you going to be okay? I'm really sorry I scared you so bad! Please don't be sad!!!" he begged her.

'So Kagome was her name…' thought Inuyasha. He was still somewhat shell-shocked that she had hit him. No one had ever done that no matter what! He was kind of amazed at how much her friends cared about her as they all ran to start comforting her. 'She sure has caring friends.' He watched as they got up and left. He wanted so much to go after them but his body didn't seem to want to obey, so he just suffered silently as he realized they would never meet again… Inuyasha was quiet for the rest of the day and Sesshomaru and Miroku were starting to worry. Inuyasha just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. 'The pain I had felt at seeing her cry was just so out of character for him…how can I care for her so much when we haven't even properly met yet? And never would they meet now…'

* * *

i'll bring koga in as soon as they start school, remember i need 10 reviews more B4 i update.

-Readinlots


	3. Lavender Fields

**okay sorry it took so long. temporary block. 5 reveiws please! Thanks for reading hope you guys like this chapter!**

**-Readinlots

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Lavender Feilds**

Tear after tear continued to fall down her cheeks as Kagome's friend gently guided her out of the pool area. She was numbly aware of the people staring at them as they exited, and who could blame them!? She hadn't exactly been acting in a low-key manner. But Kagome had been shaken to the core with what could have happened. "Shippo…Shippo could have died!" she sobbed into Rin's shoulder as the normally giddy girl comforted her while trying to weave them threw the parking lot to the car they had taken.

They soon arrived at the car, (once Kagome had invited them, she had taken Shippo to her house to change and drove to pick everyone else up). It was a hideous thing, that was once a beautiful red sports car and was now splattered green, pink, orange, and blue. The girls all had decided to paint it as the beginning of summer but couldn't agree on a color. In the end they had agreed each of the four sides would be covered by a different person…which worked out, until Ayame slipped in the heels she had been wearing, and drenching Sango in dark green paint. Sango in turn had attacked Ayame. And when Kagome and Rin tried to protect the car they had been pushed into it instead which, of course, landed them right against the wet paint on the car already. One thing led to another, and the whole ordeal had inevitably turned into a huge paint war.

The car was absolutely hideous but the girls all treasured it. Kagome had never been able to bring herself to by a new one. It was proof of all the many different reasons they were friends and symbolized how diverse they're relationship had grown over the years.

Rin slowly moved Kagome so she was leaning less on her and more on the car, then Ayame and Sango rushed to comfort her as well. "Kagome? Are you okay? Shippo is fine, see look at him!" Rin tried to calm her down and it was visibly working. Slowly Kagome stopped sobbing and was whispering over and over, "he…he could have…di…di…" Sango, Rin, and Ayame all knew why she was so upset.

'Her parents…I knew it was more than she was letting on…' Sango thought, "Kag… this is different Shippo's okay! Not even a scratch, look!" Shippo grabbed her hand and stared straight into her eyes. 'Oh my god…he looks like he blames himself! I really need to get a hold of my emotions so everyone will stop worrying about me…' Kagome bent down and gave Shippo a tight hug then pulled away and wiped at her face.

She offered a small smile and the girls all returned it in relief that she could smile this quickly after an experience like that. They all loved Shippo and all, but Kagome treated him like her brother or even her child. Those two had been together since Shippo first arrived! Suddenly Ayame burst out laughing.

"Kags… that was a beautiful show you put on back there."

Now Sango Rin and Shippo joined in and Kagome was left with no choice but to laugh as well. It was contagious!

"I agree! Everyone other than us was shocked that you managed to knock that guy to the floor!" commented Rin.

"Totally, he complete deserved it though! Who jumps into the water without looking first!? I mean, it's not like you can miss our little Shippo's bright red carrot top without being blind! If Kagome hadn't railed into him, I would have." Sango ranted.

"Oh, and he most certainly wasn't blind. Did you see that jerk eyeing her when she first went over there? He was totally interested in you girl!"

"Yea, right. Maybe before I punched him! Besides, who in their right minds would want to date an arrogant egotistic bastard like that any ways?" Kagome retorted with her nose in the air.

This sent them all into another fit of laughter that carried on for a while, taking away the last of the traces of sadness in Kagome for the moment. She was so lucky. Her friends always knew how to make her feel better even when it's something as serious as death that's plaguing her mind.

"Oh my god! I feel so bad! I completely forgot about hitting that innocent life guard! Ohhh and he hadn't even done anything to make me mad…now I just feel terrible! I should go apologize…" Kagome remembered with shock. She really did regret hitting him. He had never done anything to bring on her wrath.

"Don't worry about it Kag, the only thing hurting him is that ego of his. Doesn't he know how to mind his own business?" Ayame scoffed.

"Yea Kagome, really you shouldn't worry about others so much. He'll get over it. At least he was able to hold his ground…now that I think about it…that's pretty impressive! He must take martial arts to be able to stand up to Kagome like that! Awesome! Maybe you've finally met your match with him!" teased Rin.

Kagome and Sango had been taking Martial arts together since 5th grade, this year they were finally able to enter the adult tournaments and were extremely excited! They had been the state's undisputed champs 3 years in a row and held the title proudly! Both Ayame and Rin were more creative people and had each won many art contests all over the country.

"Like he would stand a chance against either one of us in an official match let alone a free play one!" said Sango as she opened the car door and started to get in.

"Well no point in us loitering around the parking lot, we should head home if we can't swim." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kagome was cut off by everyone telling her it wasn't her fault.

"We probably would have had to leave soon anyways. Some of the girls were getting really mad about us taking their guy's eyes off of them. As if we can stop them! Men can be such pigs!" Ayame complained.

"Any ways you were just worried about me Kagome. Thank you for helping me get out and for hitting that mean man. It made me feel a lot better to see him fall to the ground." Shippo spoke up with his crooked grin. This once again started everyone laughing as they piled into the car. And Kagome pulled out her keys.

As soon as the car started Ayame started screaming for music, soon accompanied by Rin, Shippo, and Sango. Laughing at their yelling Kagome put in one of her home-made CD's and immediately after, the song 'Let's Get it Started in Here' started playing. Sango turned the music up so you could feel the seats rumbling and they started singing along and dancing the best they could in their seats. (Excluding Kagome of course, as she was driving. Although she was singing along with the song too.) She dropped everyone off one by one, ending with Shippo at the orphanage. Finally alone with her thoughts, she turned the music down and began to drive one of the routes she knew by heart.

About 20 minutes later she finally arrived. She pulled off of the single lane road into the grass and got out, turning off the music then the car as she did so. For a second it was quiet then the sounds of nature started to become more noticeable. Finding herself becoming more peaceful than she had felt for a long time, she relaxed and walked to the crest of a steep hill. A wistful smile crossed her face as she looked around at all there was to see.

Directly in front of her was a field of the most stunningly purple Lavender flowers anyone had ever seen. To her left was a huge oak tree and several other types of trees were scattered throughout the little seclusion. A deep lake filled the majority of the area reflecting the sky and the flowers of the field. It was simple the most stunning landscape anyone could imagine.

But if you looked at it with a more cynical mind you could see it was also pretty dangerous because a bit further to her right was a much steeper area that a car could easily fall down completed with dense tree's in that area, rolling and killing whoever was inside. While eventually dropping them into the lake, drowning them if the hadn't died in the fall.

A wave of sadness fleetingly passed through Kagome at the sudden remembrance of her own parents deaths that this place always brought to the front of her mind. She wanted so much to hate this place, but no matter what she did she couldn't forget how her parents had treasured it, and taken her to it every weekend, hiring a babysitter for her little brother. 'Mom use to tell stories about dad proposing to her here and how, for their first date dad had also brought her here for a picnic out in nature. The memories have gotten fuzzy but then again, it's been nearly 11years…'

* * *

It had been a Saturday, early September and they were in the same field. They were packing up the picnic because their mini radio had been giving warnings about flash floods and violent storms in the area and it was already raining pretty hard. They had been camping often during rain storms so none of them had thought this would be any different. Mom had begun to get worried though when it started coming down hard, like bullets. It actually began to hurt when they hit you, so she turned on our portable radio to listen to the weather reports. It kept loosing connection and was beginning to fade completely so dad had begun to pack, soon joined by mom and then me. 

As we got in the car I couldn't get my seatbelt to buckle and dad pretty much immediately started heading up the hill and away from the water and the trench area in general. The rain was soon riling the wind up against their attempt to leave by flinging branches and mud all over. It became extremely dark because most of the windows where repeatedly being covered by mud and the sky had gotten even darker.

There was a loud crashing sound several slapping sounds hitting the top of the car. By now I was crying compulsively into my mother's side. She had pulled me to her as soon as the crash had been heard. She was screaming repeatedly something about trees falling and them being to far off of their normal route if they were this close to the trees.

Suddenly the car wasn't moving. We could hear the storm raging and the engine roaring but all motion had stopped and layer after layer of mud was being thrown up onto our front window. Dad pressingly continued to try and restart the motor as it spluttered more and more out of life with each passing second. Mom was holding onto me smothering me with her body to the seat as the rain stormed and banged around the car holding their small terrified family.

Suddenly the car was once again in motion… but was rolling down the hill in the midst of a full out mudslide. The car slowly turned and continued facing sideways. Her mother gently let go of her and leaned forward to give her husband one brief kiss, as it seemed the moment their lips met the side of the car rammed into a huge object causing many branches to break through the windows and skewer both of her parents. She saw flecks of blood flying through the air right before the impact sent her streaming through the opposing window, which an earlier branch had shattered partially. Her small body broke through the remaining glass, scratching her arms, legs, back, and face but her coiled up body managed to protect the front of her body fairly well.

She landed about 12 yards uphill of the car, which had again begun to slide out of the huge tree's path and towards the river. Her vision grew bleary and as she watched the car hit the water and begins sink lower and lower into the shallow depths. Just before the top of the car sank below the surface she passed out.

What must have been hours later, she woke up to find a woman looking over the desolate surrounding in pure horror. She tried to stand and call out for help but her throat seemed so completely destroyed on the inside it made her gasp in pain, which in turn only caused her more pain. Her body was so ragged with injuries that, despite her attempts, she could barely move. Her breathing became shallow and labored and she became sure that she would die. She suddenly remembered her mom and dad and let out a throat wrenching cry, scaring the woman out of her mind.

The lady for the first time noticed Kagome, who once again had tears flowing freely down her face. She ran over toward the noise and was horrified at what she saw. A small girl, no older than her own daughter at home, huddled up behind a huge tree crying and so thoroughly ravished by the storm that tears came to her eyes immediately.

Kagome cried for a good long time as the woman quickly pulled out a cell phone and demanded an ambulance giving directions and hysterically shouting to hurry.

'so…so…' "tired…" rasped Kagome as she once again lapsed into unconsciousness.

She vaguely remembered being at a hospital for a really long time, and meeting Sango for the first time. (It was Sango's mom that had called the ambulance; she had run out of gas and had to park near that area on her way to work.) She clearly recalled the doctors being amazed at her luck in landing beside the large tree which had protected her from the rain and gales and given her chance at survival.

* * *

A single tear drifted out of the corner of her eye as the memory passed. She had blocked emotion of her past out a long time ago and it definitely wouldn't do to dwell on it now. Before she left she wandered over to one of the largest trees in the area and placed a soft hand on it saying a quick blessing to it. The first time she had come back after the accident she had decided that it must be the Gods favorite tree and had called it the God tree ever since. She climbed into its branches, higher and higher until she got to her favorite perching spot. It over looked the whole area and now as the sun was setting she decided it truly was the most fantastic thing in the world to see. Unfortunately, she had not been able to let go of it enough to reveal it to anyone else. 

She decided then and there that she would take Sango, Rin, Ayame, and even little Shippo here sometime in the following year. She sighed to herself as she got down from her perch and drove home. After she had some food and was getting ready for bed the phone rang, it was Rin, Sango, and Ayame.

"Hello!"

"Hiya!"

"Hey!"

"…Hi guys… why do you all sound so…hyper?" asked Kag.

"We decided to go shopping for our school things tomorrow! You're gonna come, right Kags???" exclaimed an extremely excited Ayame.

The other girls started laughing at her energy; impressed she could talk that fast at 9 o'clock at night.

"Sure I'll come! Sounds like a blast! I still need to get a few more things any ways." agreed Kagome readily.

"Awesome! Well…"

"Good night!" they all said together hanging up laughing at there compatibility.

"Well operation 'Get Kag to Cheer Up' is a go!" proclaimed Sango proudly as they all hung up with Kagome and recalled each other.

"Yea! Hopefully a shopping spree will brighten up all our moods." Ayame added.

"We can only hope! Well I'll see you guys tomorrow then, 'night!' Rin finished for everyone and they hang up after another round of goodbyes.

* * *

**Remember 5 reveiws please.**


End file.
